Kneazle For Your Thoughts?
by RuneYue
Summary: Harry shares a late night moment with one of his best friends. One shot. Gender bending. Male Hermione.


**Title:** Kneazle For Your Thoughts?**  
Series: **Harry Potter**  
Parings/Characters:** Harry and male!Hermione, aka Henry.**  
Disclaimer:** All characters, as well as the Harry Potter series, belong to J.K. Rowling.**  
Rating/Warnings:** PG-13 or T. Language and an intimate moment.**  
Dedication/Notes:** For those who don't mind gender bending, I suppose.**  
Summary:** _Harry shares a late night moment with one of his best friends._

---------  
---------

"A Kneazle for your thoughts, Harry?"

Startled, Harry Potter glanced up to find one of his two best friends hiding behind the ball of fur he called a familiar. Henry James Granger, the smartest wizard of his age, plopped down next to Harry and smirked as he sat said familiar onto the Boy-Who-Lived's lap.

"Congratulations, Crookshanks. You are now a bribe.",Harry dryly told the half cat, half kneazle as he began to stroke it's unusually soft fur. "How does that make you feel?"

In response, Crookshanks mewled softly, adding sound to the near empty Gryffindor Common Room. Gently, the familiar began kneading his paws into Harry's lap, much to the young wizard's annoyance.

Henry laughed quietly and an all too scarce silence enveloped the two boys. Though, not for long.

"Come on, Harry. What's gotten into you lately?",Henry asked, voice taking a serious tone. "Even Ron's beginning to notice that something is amiss, and you know it's gotten bad when Ronald Weasley is alerted by something other than Quidditch or food!"

"Well, he did notice Fleur and I didn't think that was serious--Ow!",Harry rubbed his arm where Henry had just smacked him.

"Be serious."

"Sorry. Can't. The name's taken--- Okay, okay! Stop hitting me!"

Henry snorted, leaning back into the couch. "That's the only way I can get you and Ron to do anything now-a-days.",he grumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced down at his curly haired friend ready to retort. To his surprise, Granger was peering directly up at Harry, worry etched in his normally study-oriented brown eyes. Their gaze seemed to be locked forever, at least until Crookshanks clawed into Harry's leg a little too forcefully and both boys broke apart.

"Ow, Crookshanks!",Harry hissed, rubbing the spot where the half kneazle had pricked him. Crookshanks merely mewled again, choosing another spot of Harry's lap to knead his paws into. Silence once again embraced the two.

"Be safe.",Henry quietly stated, after a few minutes had passed.

"What?",Harry sat up straight, knocking off a displeased Crookshanks and turned his gaze back onto his best friend since first year. To his surprise, their eyes met once again.

"Something is going to happen again this year and you're going to be caught up in it all and I just want you to stay safe!",Henry rambled on, his fists clenching handfuls of his own pants. "I know it's too much to hope for that you won't get tangled up in another stupid life or death mission, or something like that, but at least think first and come back safe or else I don't know what I'll do!"

Sufficiently shocked, Harry fell back onto the couch, his gaze never leaving Henry's worried, now shaking, frame. The other wizard put his face into both of his hands.

"Oh, Merlin,",he began, insecurities and fears now flowing like a river. "I know it sounds stupid, like I'm a girl or something, but dammit, Harry! I worry! Every single year, for the past three years, you almost die, and all bookworm Henry here can do is try to find some sort of spell that might buy you a few minutes of time so you can get to safety or at least out of the immediate blast zone! I'm not athletic like Ron, or intuitive like Luna, or creative like the Twins, or knowledgeable in all the proper Pureblood Wizarding rules that might help get you out of this never ending black hole of danger like Neville but-- Mmfh!"

As his friend - the one friend who stuck by him through thick and thin where all others fled to safety - continued to ramble on and say such ludicrous things - not helping, his arse! -, a million different thoughts were flooding Harry's mind.

Worry? He worried about him? He cared? And his eyes! What was going on with their little staring session? It felt like, well, he didn't know what it felt like, but Harry certainly felt something from it all. The question was, did Henry?

Focusing his gaze, Harry was brought back into reality and realized that the other wizard was still spouting nonsense. He knew better than to hit the other boy out of it. Merlin knew Henry was quicker with his wand than his wit, and that was saying something! Something dangerous.

Harry frowned as Henry grew more and more emotional. He didn't like seeing the other boy in such a state, but how to get him to stop? An idea suddenly flashed through his mind, sending a faint blush across his face. Before he knew was he was properly doing, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Henry's.

To his surprise, Henry began to kiss him back. Their lip lock didn't last long, but their were sparks. Stars, even. Especially as Crookshanks jumped onto Henry's head and padded Harry's face away from his owner. The sudden reappearance of the familiar caused the dark haired wizard to fall off the couch with a yelp.

"Ack! Dammit, Crookshanks I--"

Harry was ready to curse up a storm when he caught sight of a pair of loving brown eyes staring down at him, effectively sending another spark of heat down his body.

"Uhm..."

Henry smiled, a deep blush crossing his face as he slid off the couch and knelt next to the other.

"Kneazle for your thoughts?"

---------  
---------

WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN

Seriously. Or, Siriusly, have you. This was a spur of the moment little drabble that I can only blame upon the plot bunnies, for last I knew it was an hour ago and I was watching some Asian Pop MV's on YouTube.

Erm, well, you know how it goes. Thanks for the read and please feel free to review! Reviews keep me happy and thus able to function as a semi-competent fanfic writer.


End file.
